


Pressured Choice

by Lil1612



Category: Blind Dating (2006)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempted Kidnapping, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil1612/pseuds/Lil1612





	Pressured Choice

[[INTRO]]

Ash was lovely, they weren't like anyone else you had known. They were dressed in a fancy outfit. This had been your first time meeting them in person.  
"Hello, you look exquisite tonight. You didn't have to dress up all nice for me."  
Why wouldn't you?  
"I have a very, entertaining, night for us. I hope you will enjoy it." Ash got up to pull out your chair for you, you noticed something odd. No one was there with us. It was always a daunting time trying to get a reservation at  
the restaurant. We ordered our meals, Ash insisted we skip desert. You let Ash pay for the extravagant foods and drinks. As you started grabbing your coat and belongings you notice Ash seems a little uneasy. Unsure if it was the food or something else, you left it alone. Walking down a little side street with lights strung about the lamp posts of Italy, you take in to account how beautiful it actually is.  
"Hey, uh? Do you want some ice cream? I know of a small place not far from here. If not I can get you anything you want, anything." You ponder on the question for no more than a few seconds, you found it odd, but you brushed it off.

Ice Cream [pg 1] // Head Home [pg 2]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 1 : Ice Cream]]

After taking a minute to think, you answered with a nod.  
“Delightful, shall we?” The both of you talk a bit more before walking past a dark alley way; the only one that doesn’t have lights strung from each lamp, weird. You don’t know if the fact the rugged dude standing in all black smoking a cigarette made you uneasy with the fact it is an alleyway of absolute utter misery. We arrive at the little ice cream parlor. They only have a few flavours, the classics.  
Ash lists all the flavours, “ strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, or a swirl of two flavours,” but you already know what you want. You put to the large vanilla cone, Ash stares at you in shock.  
You did the same thing everywhere you go, “ make that two large vanilla cones, thank you.” The lady smile sweetly and makes both of the ice cream, handing that one to you and one to ask. While eating ice cream you both start to make your way back to the boat. Finally we got home, I was unlocking the door and welcoming you into their apartment. You walked into the apartment, kicked your shoes off and you...

Relax [pg 3] // Be awkward [pg5] --------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 2 : Heading Home]]

You were still full from your dinner. You strolled down a side street, with lights strung around the canals of Italy. From talking about past dates, to where you grew up, to where you both went to college; you thought the night was going well. Ash was talking about how there was a quicker shortcut home, it's okay with you.  
"Come on, this way." Ash leads you down a dark alleyway. Passing a group of people huddled around a lamp which seemed about the only life you've seen so far. You notice quiet footsteps a few beats out of sink with yours. As they were growing louder and faster, you started to walk slightly faster with each step, Ash understanding why.The nearing footsteps break out into a full on sprint; running in these shoes isn't an option, your feet were already killing you. A deep, monotone voice comes from behind you. The tall luminous man grabs your shoulder and pushed you against the side of one of the fences, blocking an opening to the main road. He looks you in the eye and waits for any words to come spilling from your mouth. Not being able to form words let alone a sentence in this moment you just leave your mouth agape. Staring into his piercing green eyes, repeating everything you wish you could say in your head. Ash who continued running and didn't even look back to see if you had kept up, leaving you to fend for yourself.  
The lanky man standing before you merely put his hand out without letting a single word slip through his thin chapped lips. You immediately take out your wallet from your purse handing it to him and taking off your diamond necklace that you got from your grandmother. Before the man could even think of taking off you hear Ash run towards you and tackle the man; the lanky figure still having a tight hold on your shoulder dragged you down with him. Getting up you see Ash run after the man, turning left you lost their footsteps in the music playing from the street performers. Finding yourself at an intersection , you had to choose fast...

Left [pg 4] // Straight [pg 6] // Right [pg 6]]  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
[[PAGE 3 : Relax]]

You grabbed your phone and called them to the couch.  
"Why do you want to fill your camera with pictures of me, I can see why its full of you."  
You don't understand why they are being so negative. Talking for hours wasn't apart of your plan for tonight but it ends up happening anyways. By the time you realize its eleven o'clock at night you let out a quiet yet deep relieving sigh. Your tiredness catching up to you, you...

Sleepover [pg 9] // Go Home [pg 11] --------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 4 : Left]]  
You turn left hoping to find them, but no luck. You head back to Ash and check around the area with them. In no luck are you finding the man now.  
“I’m going to find them, and give them what they deserve.” Ash’s voice lowering in tone to a deep growl. You were worried, but surprisingly, for the first time in a while, it was exciting. You start to head back to Ash‘s house, realizing why you got so excited, your innocent self starts blushing, thankfully Ash is oblivious to this. Walking in the door you kick your shoes off and sit on the sofa, beckoning them towards the sofa. They bring you a plate of cookies, and set them on the table. Snuggling into their furry, white couch you make Ash sit down, pulling on their wrist a little too hard they loose balance falling on top of you. Ash who lay on top of you stares into your ocean blue eyes. You close the distance between you two, not kissing them but waiting for them to meet your lips with theirs. Once Ash understood why you didn’t close the distance fully they smash their lips into yours, creating a steamy long kiss. Ash pulls away only far enough to breathe. Ash puts their hand on the back of your neck pulling you in for another long kiss. Before you know it Ash and you are getting sloppier. You feel your innocence leave your body as if it had died. One of Ash’s hands roam the back of your neck making sure to apply enough pressure to keep you from pulling away. The other hand pinning you to the couch. You want more but remember this is just the first date. Pulling away you both are breathing heavy, Ash looking confused as to why you pulled away; almost angry looking. You lean forward for one more peck and grab the blanket that is hung on the back of the sofa. Cuddling up into Ash and the blanket, you flip to the comedy channel, trying to relax some of the sexual tension locked between you two.  
[Go To PAGE 13]  
—————————————————————————

[[PAGE 5 : Be Awkward]]  
You sat on the couch. Unsure what to do now, realizing all Ash ever talked about was himself. Ash goes silent as you open you mouth to let whatever excuse comes to mind first roll out of your mouth, but they slap your mouth shut and go to close the distance between you two. Before Ash can get any closer than a foot away you pushed them off. Ash falling to the floor in a daze and angry gets up.  
You called it quits, said your goodbyes, grab your stuff and  
rushed to get out the door. Before you could get to the door Ash grabbed your wrist and apologized. Throwing you to the ground and walking to the door with a new found confidence Ash locks the door.  
“You won’t be leaving tonight. Or tomorrow, probably not for a while. So while you still remember your name, I’m sorry.” A black bag glides over your head. Before you can stop whoever it was you are clawing at the person’s wrists. Slowly losing energy and oxygen you feel your ambition to escape slip away.The moment you wake up, you try to remember what happened. You can’t remember what happened. Handcuffs keeping you hands attached to the headboard of a bed. Ropes tied to you ankles and the pegs on the bottom half of the bed. There are two pillows and one between your neck and the edge of the headboard. You look to your left and see a note saying, ‘Be back in 5, behave. Xoxo’ .  
You try to pull you wrists and ankles out of the ropes and handcuffs. Leaving tears in your skin and blood dripping down your arms. You hear heavy footsteps approaching you. Two giant men walk in first, and then.... Ash. Ash whispers something into one of the men’s ears, both of the men walk out of the room and close the door. Ash locks the door and turns to you, “Have you been behaving? Well I need a favour from you. And I am going to need you to not make a fuss about it.”  
Ash walks closer to you, examining your wrists, “Oh no, that's not good. I guess somebody hasn’t been behaving.” Ash’s voice is dripping with lust and the drive for sex. “Looks like I have to teach you some manners. Maybe you will actually listen now that you aren’t making up excuses to leave.” Tears well up inside your eyes. You fight the urge to sob and let tears stream down your face. “Shh, don’t cry yet, we haven’t even gotten rough yet.” Ash unbuttons their shirt and then unzips their pants, letting the top portion of their underwear show. They move closer to you kissing you inner thigh working their way up. They untuck your shirt exposing your stomach. Letting their hands roam around your body.Ash crawls on top of you still having both hands holding you, they take off your shirt, then your pants. Leaving only underwear left they pull of their underwear and start. By this point you can’t feel anything anymore. Ash doing all the work, pleasuring themselves as much as they pleased. Their was a digital clock on the night stand next to you. This was the dirtiest you have ever felt. Ash becoming a moaning mess trying to go faster with any and every position made you feel even worse. Throwing their head back and moaning, thrusting at different speeds and angles, leaning forward to leave sloppy wet kisses trailing all over your body.  
As Ash had reached their breaking point they slowed to a stop. Throwing their head back with a sigh of fulfillment. Getting up they had put all their clothes back on, leaving you a sobbing uncontrollable mess. The two men entered the room again, but this time with a completely naked girl. Her hair was messy and she was covered in cum and spit, she had scratches and bruises marking her body. As well as hickies on her inner thighs and neck. Ash had yelled something at them, but you were too overwhelmed with your own thoughts to make out what they said. It is enough to make them go away though. Ash was finally dressed and seemed presentable to any newcomer.  
They went into the draw and pulled out a gun. Your heart stopped, your tears flowed silently and your mind seems to be clear. A gunshot is heard in the next room over, and then Ash smiles.  
“Thank you for the pleasurable time we have spent together. But you weren’t the best I have had.” And with that Ash puts the gun up to your head and curls their snake like finger around the trigger, leaving you with one last word, “Goodbye.”

Ending: 2/10 ~ xoxo  
Good Try! -------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 6 : Straight/Right]]

You run straight ahead, leading to another alleyway. You follow that path ended up getting lost. Having your phone and the slightest bit of energy left you make your way to the street catch a cab back to Ash's apartment. Noticing a man standing huddled over over an object you text Ash.  
"Found him!at street." Approaching him he turns to the alley yelling.  
"Hey... here you want it? Please just take it I don't mean any harm."

Call cops [pg 8] // Injure [pg 10] --------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 7 : Cops]]  
Ash is the one in the alley that is calling for you, to make sure you are safe. You call the cops, the police officer gives you your wallet and necklace back. The officer asks you a few questions and lets you head home. Assuring you that everything will be okay. You call for a taxi for you and Ash. The ride home was silent unsure of what had happened you don’t bring it up. Arriving to Ash’s apartment you both realize the door is cracked and the chain was broken. Ash opens the door and after hearing footsteps from inside you…

Run away [pg 12] // Hide [pg 14]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 8 : Sleepover]]  
”Oh, really? Of course you can stay the night. Anything for you…”Ash’s voice is quiet and really creepy too. You’re too tired to even care, you get up and walk to the bedroom and change into your pajamas. Ash tucked you in bed and closes the windows. You drifted peacefully to sleep that night, not a single worry in mind. As you awoke the next morning you smell food cooking.  
“Good morning sunshine. Hope you’re okay with a late breakfast.” You nodded your head in compliance, Ash hands you your plate of food while you sit on the couch. Ash grabs their plate and sits down next to you.  
“ So. Comedy Sports?” Your mouth full of food you took the remote and picked…  
Comedy [pg 13] // Sports [pg 15]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 9 : Injure]]  
As you step closer, your stomach drops, a gunshot. Your blood runs cold, your eyes start to well, and a knot forms in the back of your throat. The man pulls out a gun and shoots it. Unable to exhale without tears of acid rolling down your frozen face, leaving scars. You pull a knife out from your shoe and start to run at them, not caring about the consequences… You stab them in their side, dropping them. You want nothing more than to comfort Ash, but by the time you reach their lifeless body they are gone. Sirens fill the alleyway, filling your head and mind.

Ending : 4/10 ~ You tried  
You did that! --------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 10 : Go home]]  
You call it a night. Hoping to see them again you get their number, and ask for a second date.  
“Why do you have to go? I can talk all night with you. Don’t leave. I’ll come your house, I wait for you when you get home. Just please don’t leave.” Progressively getting creepier, you cancel the date and get a ride to the police station. Not sure if you are safe then, you crash at your brothers place and block the number.

Ending : 1/10 ~ Better to be Lonely  
Restart?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 11 : Run]]  
You run and ignore what Ash tells you. Instead of tiptoeing to the closet, you run to the light turning it on. As you do a bag goes over your head, unable to breathe you pass out. Your vision blurring and your hearing turns into a slight ring, you only hear the faint voices of Ash and another man yelling.  
“I told you not to kill them!”  
“Look you told me to make them pass out, NEVER did I give you a guarantee that they wouldn’t die!” The words fade away as you slowly lose grip on the man’s hands, you pass out. Forever. 

Ending : 6/10 ~ You dead!  
Welp. Restart?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 12 : Comedy]]  
Almost choking on your food you instantly regret your choice. Laughing so hard you’re spitting food all over the place. Being unaware of how obnoxious your laugh sounds…  
“You really should be taught some proper manners.” A black bag covers your head. Your obnoxious laugh stopping instantaneously, you claw the opening of the bag gasping for air. Your breathes get shorter your, mumbles becoming more disorganized. You fall to the floor, passing out.  
“ One. Final. Option...” the voice sinks deep into your mind.

Give in [pg 16] // Never Notice [pg 18] //Convince [pg 19]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 13 : Hide]]  
You tiptoe to the closet, Ash hands you a knife and closes the door softly. You hear a thud, like the dropping of dead wait down a flight of stairs. The door opens, without hesitation you lunge and stab of them…

Torso [pg 15] // Arm [pg 17]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 14 : Sports]]  
You flip to the sports channel hoping they like sports, although you didn’t. The morning consisted of; the TV at max volume, Ash screaming, and a lot of noise complaints. Just at the halftime mark you pretend to get an ‘emergency’ call. Saying goodbye to Ash, you gather your stuff and plan a second date. Hoping it wasn’t going to be sports related, you give Ash a hug Thank them for a good time and head out.

Ending : 7/10 ~ Sporty Lover  
Wow, a good ending. Nice! --------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 15 : Torso]]  
Leaving a knife in their chest you run to turn on the light. It was Ash you stabbed. A thick plastic bag covering your sight once more.

Ending : 6.5/10 ~ Just Resting  
Oops?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 16 : Give In]]  
Your conscious mind takes over your body. Realizing that you won’t be able to fight them, you lay completely still. Taking your final breath in, you exhale slowly. Drifting off into unknown territory, you wonder where life will take your mysterious date. Who goes on a blind date anyways? Goodbye…

Ending : 9.5/10 ~ Too many Choices  
Try again?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 17 : Arm]]  
Stabbing into an arm. You run to turn the light on, tripping on another person. You stabbed Ash in the arm. In shock you get your phone call the cops and run out of the building. The police and an ambulance arrive, you notice from across the street from the building. You start walking your way home. Hoping you don’t get a cal about it tomorrow.

Ending : 5/10 ~ Never Caught  
Bored? Play again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 18 : Never Notice]]  
Maybe it was you and not them? The way you acted. The argument over the bill, going for ice cream, spending their money, staying over, or picking colony. Whatever it was, you probably deserved what was coming for you.  
“I’ve been waiting, too long…”

Ending : 8/10 ~ Welp. Your Clueless  
Wanna Try Again?  
\------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 19: Convince]]  
With your last few breaths you manage to rip a hole in the bag. Trying to get their attention you try to convince them to let you go. You plead until they put you up right against the wall, sit in front of you and wait. The words you chose next had to be the right ones.

Let face decided [pg 20] // Let face decided [pg 21]  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 20 : FATE #1]]  
You convince them to let you go, you think. They reach for the knife on the floor next to them. You have to react fast, you get up and lunge at them, rendering them shocked. You grab the knife and keep your back away from them. Grabbing your phone you slowly back out of their apartment and run into the street. You throw the knife in a dumpster. You try to remember the fastest way home from here, running down the alley.  
You tiptoe through the alley, light on your feet. A hand pulls you around the corner covering your mouth. You feel a sharp pain go through your chest. A small sharp object you can’t even see it but can describe perfectly. Small handle, a sharp flat headed rusty screwdriver, piercing straight through your chest.  
“I’m sorry it had to come do this.” They whisper.

Ending : 3/10 ~ Gotcha!  
Caught up, another round?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 21 : FATE #2]]  
You convince them to let you go, you think. They reach for the knife on the floor next to them. You had to react fast, you would get up and lunge at them, shocking them. Three, two, one, you lunge. And you feel your blood run cold. Feeling your warm blood drip down your freezing arm; sticking to your arm like licking a frozen pole. Having it feels so warm to the touch but cold on the inside. Your body goes limp as you watch a smile creep onto their face.  
“Oops.” They pull the object  
out, letting you drop to the floor.

Ending : 9/10 ~ Too many Choices  
Wrong Move, Again?  
\--------------------------------------------------------

[[PAGE 22 : Secret Ending 10]]  
My reasoning for using ‘Ash’ as one of the main characters is it can be a male or female. Example: Ashley, Ashington, Asher, Ashland, or just Ash. It is a general neutral, meaning if you are male Ash is your female counter part. If you are female Ash is your mail counter part and so on.  
Ending 8/10 (Clueless), was about your character not realizing this was Ash’s intention all along. And then Ending 2/10 (xoxo), was a glimpse of the past lives Ash has taken or ruined. Your character was not the first nor the last. Any other choices that are as simple as Ice Cream or Head Home affect Ash’s mood drastically. Let me explain Ash’a character of it; no, they are not a psychopath, yes they have psychopathic tendencies. Ash has a mild form of a D.I.D. (Disassociative Identity Disorder), psychosis, and bipolar II disorder.  
Ash’s inability to keep one mood for longer than a page and a half is a cause of them being bipolar. That aggressive and confident side of ash is caused by DID. Ash’s multiple moments of disconnection from reality are from their psychosis episodes. Hope this helps a bit when trying to understand the plot.


End file.
